tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gadi Levy
Gadi Levy (Hebrew: גדי לוי, born on December 14th, 1969) is an Israeli voice actor who provides voices for the Hebrew narration of Thomas & Friends. He is most famous for voicing Denzel Crocker from "The Fairly OddParents", various characters from the 2012 "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" series, Dad McStuffins from "Doc McStuffins", Fidgel from "3-2-1 Penguins!", Cyril Sneer from "The Raccoons", Grover from "Sesame Street", Leatherbeak from "Free Birds", Griffin the Invisible Man from the "Hotel Transylvania" films, Deuce Gorgan and Gil from "Monster High", Turner and Rusty from "Handy Manny", various characters from "Batman: The Brave and the Bold", Skully from "Jake and the Neverland Pirates", Travis from "Bob the Builder" and Two-Tonne from the 2015 reboot. Voices * James (Tale of the Brave and King of the Railway only) * Toby * Douglas (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Spencer * Hiro * Ferdinand * Stephen * Diesel * Salty * Rheneas (King of the Railway) * Victor * Sir Robert Norramby * Sailor John (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) Trivia * Both he and Rob Rackstraw, who also voices Toby, voiced Kwazii from "The Octonauts" and Travis from "Bob the Builder" in their respective languages. ** Marc Seal, Simon Nicholson, Laura Beaumont, Dan Shatzberg, Paul Larson, Holger Potzern, Simona Pahl, Steven Elford, David Menkin, James Mason, Ross Hastings, Polly Churchill, Achim Schülke, Tobias Diakow, Marjolein Algera, Ernesto Lezama, Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse, Fabian Harloff, Dave Ingham, José Gilberto Vilchis, Nigel Chilvers, Lenora Hume, Lee Pressman, Sam Barlow, Miranda Larson, Stan Limburg, Jens Wendland, Helen Farrall, Lutz Harder, Francisco Colmenero, Steven Kynman, Sharon Miller, Rupert Degas, Lucy Montgomery, Knud Riepen, Eberhard Haar, Robert Kotulla and Ian James Corlett have also worked on "Bob the Builder". * Both he and Tetsu Inada voiced Bwana Beast from "Batman: The Brave and the Bold" in their respective languages. * Both he and Kōichi Sakaguchi, who also voices Victor and Ferdinand, voiced Raoul Contesta from "Pokémon" in their respective languages. * Both he and Shigenori Sōya, who also voices Spencer, voiced Boreas from "Tenkai Knights" in their respective languages. * Both he and Waldemar Barwiński voiced Commander Peepers from "Wander Over Yonder" in their respective languages. * Both he and Zbigniew Konopka, who also voices Salty, voiced Destro from "G.I. Joe: Renegades" in their respective languages. * Both he and Salty's Lighthouse voice actor Michael Donovan voiced Obi-Wan Kenobi from "Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles" in their respective languages. * Both he and Salty's Lighthouse voice actor Gary Chalk voiced Break Summers from "Barbie in a Mermaid Tale 2" in their respective languages. There are also several other voice actors that appeared in quite a few other Barbie films: ** Agnieszka Kunikowska, Salty's Lighthouse voice actress Venus Terzo ("Barbie: Fairytopia") and Ángel Amorós ("Barbie of Swan Lake") ** Mayumi Asano and (again) Venus Terzo ("Barbie: Mermaidia") ** Alan Kennedy, Matthew Ahrens and Kallan Kagan ("Barbie and Her Sisters in a Pony Tale") ** Anna Apostolakis, Susan Roman and Salty's Lighthouse voice actors Ian James Corlett, Terry Klassen and (again) Gary Chalk ("Barbie as the Island Princess") ** Zbigniew Konopka and (again) Gary Chalk ("Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper") ** Joseph May and (again) Venus Terzo ("The Barbie Diaries") ** Hikaru Midorikawa and Salty's Lighthouse voice actor Kirby Morrow ("Barbie in the Nutcracker") * He, Adriana Casas, Loukas Frangoulis, Piotr Bąk, Paul Disbergen, Mikołaj Klimek, Bartosz Martyna, Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Dor Srugo, Mildred Barrera, Roberto Gutiérrez, Finn Poncin, Hinako Sasaki, Shinichirō Miki, Hisao Egawa, Javier Olguín, Kōichi Sakaguchi, Katsuji Mori, Susa Saukko, Janusz Wituch, Pasi Ruohonen, Dariusz Błażejewski, Kiyoyuki Yanada, Waldemar Barwiński, Junichi Kanemaru, Artur Pontek, Hiroshi Tsuchida, Krzysztof Szczerbiński, Josie Yee, Diana Pérez, Grzegorz Drojewski, Klaudiusz Kaufmann, Mayra Arellano, Sander de Heer, Hiroko Emori, Naomi Shindō, Justyna Bojczuk, Miłogost Reczek, Tsutomu Densaka, Bruno Coronel, Xóchitl Ugarte, Miguel Ángel Leal, Noriko Shitaya, Anna Gajewska, Gaby Ugarte, Hiro Nakajima, Roberto Mendiola, Chikara Osaka, Kan Tanaka, Yohei Nishina, Salvador Reyes, Yuri Shiratori, Bin Shimada, Ángel Amorós, Kenta Miyake, Keiko Toda, Octavio Rojas, Masaharu Satō, Trond Teigen, Kiyonobu Suzuki, Talya Barkay, Yehonatan Magon, Kumiko Higa, Nir Ron, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, Scott Maurstad, Olga Kuznetsova, Jan Kulczycki, Moisés Iván Mora, Tomohiro Nishimura, Piotr Bajtlik, Hideki Takahashi, Alan Prieto, Beata Jankowska-Tzimas, Tetsu Inada, Nobutoshi Canna, Krystyna Kozanecka, Masayuki Omoro, Simen Sand, Paweł Szczesny, Erik Skjøld, Leonardo García, Dafnis Fernández, Adrian Perdjon, Gerardo García, Józef Mika, Lena Meieran, Manuel Campuzano, César Árias, Dulce Guerrero, Armando Coria, Salvador Serrano, Leyla Rangel, Samuel Harjanne, Cezary Kwieciński and Hikaru Midorikawa have all worked on “Pokémon”. Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Hebrew Voice Cast Category:Production crew